Tsumugi and Sawako Their Story Their Love
by InvidHellCat2
Summary: On graduation day Mugi waits on the roof of the school for Sawako. Now that they're no longer student and teacher their free to pursue the love that is growing between them. Please R&R Yuri


**LEGAL NOTICE/AUTHOR'S NOTE: K-ON! WAS CREATED BY KAKIFLY, PUBLISHED BY HOUBUNSHA AND YEN PRESS (ENGLISH) ANIME PRODUCED BY KYOTO ANIMATION. ALL COPYRIGHTS AND TRADEMARKS ARE HELD BY THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS. THIS STORY IS A WORK OF FICTION ANY RESEMBLANCE TO ANY PERSON LIVING OR DEAD IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL. THIS FAN FICTION IS WRITTEN SOLELY FOR THE PURPOSE OF FUN, AND NOT FOR ANY FORM OF COMPENSATION. THIS IS ONLY MY SECOND K-ON FANFIC. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOY AND PLEASE R &R.**

 **TSUMUGI AND SAWAKO THEIR STORY THEIR LOVE**

 **(BY: INVID HELLCAT 9/29/15)**

The sun was starting to set on another day. A blonde haired girl stood by herself on the roof of her now former high school. Her friends had left already as had nearly everybody else, but she was waiting for someone to come join her. A zephyr ruffled her hair slightly. A smile appeared on her lips as she thought back over the last three years. The new friends she had made, the new things that she experienced. She never would've thought when she first walked through the doors of this school what she ultimately wound up being a part of, and she would not have exchanged a second of it for anything in the world. Finally she hears a voice call her name from behind her it was the person she was waiting for.

"Mugi, I'm surprised that you're still here. Everybody else left hours ago." The woman said walking towards the girl.

"Yeah, but Sawa-chan, I wanted us to have some time alone. You've been my favorite teacher here since the first day I met you, and I'm not quite ready to leave that all behind just yet." Mugi replied sounding almost flirtatious.

A slight giggle escaped the teacher's lips. There had been a few times over the past three years when the two of them had found themselves alone, and every time it did seem like a bit of flirting went on. They never let it get any further than that, well maybe the occasional hug, but after today there would be no more of that as Mugi had just graduated, and would soon be starting college.

"And, you have been one of my favorite students, Mugi. I've enjoyed being your club advisor and homeroom teacher over the last three years." She replied as she took the blonde girl into a hug.

Mugi then surprised Sawako by placing a kiss on her cheek. She had been wanting to do that for so long, and now seemed like the perfect chance to do so. Sawako pulled back a little in shock.

"M…Mu…Mugi…wha…what are you doing? I'm your teacher, I can't… you can't…we can't." She stuttered unable to complete her thoughts.

Mugi had a wry smile on her face. She had a feeling that Sawako would react like this. After, all hugging each other was as far as they had dared go up to this point.

"No, my dear Sawa-chan, you're my former teacher. I've graduated now, so we're no longer student and teacher. We're free to be more than that if we choose." Mugi answered in an even if somewhat husky sounding voice.

Sawako couldn't believe what she just heard. Yes, the two had openly flirted with each other a lot, and she had to admit a certain level of attraction to this girl, but she honestly never thought it would go anywhere. She was honestly expecting these feelings to subside once Mugi had graduated and moved on. She figured it was just a high school crush, but from the sound of things it was deeper than that. Sawako had never truly fallen in love with another girl before. Back when Sawako was in her third year of junior high school there was a girl she had a small crush on, but it wasn't truly love, and she "practiced kissing, and making out" with one of her female friends, but that was just practice, and curiosity. She never had a girl fall in love with her either at least to her knowledge. This was a totally new experience for Sawako, and she could see it in this girl's beautiful blue eyes. It was indeed love, not lust.

"I…I guess you're right we're not teacher and student anymore, but still, are you sure about this Mugi? Are you really sure you want me and not somebody closer to your own age?" Sawako asked wanting to be sure. Because if she was honest with herself she wanted this girl in front her more than anything.

Mugi's smile widened a bit and she nodded her head. "I've never been more sure about anything in my entire life. Yamanaka Sawako I love you with all my heart and if you will have me, I want to be your girlfriend." She answered, now looking and sounding almost shy.

After a few seconds pause Sawako gave her answer.

"Yes, Mugi, I do want you too, please take good care of me from now on." Sawako said as she pulled the blonde in for another hug.

The two just held each other close for several minutes. They just wanted to savor this moment for as long as they could. Both of them could not remember a time when they had felt so happy. Finally they both pulled back a bit from the embrace they shared. Sawako just gave a slight nod of her head, and their lips met in a kiss. Sawako felt like a charge of electricity went up and down her spine the second her lips met Mugi's. Mugi felt her like her whole body had just become weightless. It was a feeling she didn't think she'd ever forget. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like hours to both of them.

"I've wanted to do that for so long now. I never cared that we're both girls, or that you were my teacher. I've just wanted to kiss you so badly it hurt." Mugi said taking one of Sawako's hands in her own and intertwined their fingers. Sawako only nodded her head in agreement.

In some ways she was almost frightened at just how much desire this girl made her feel. She had to admit she felt the same, but she knew she couldn't because it would get her in serious trouble and most likely cost her, her job. Now, as Mugi pointed out they were free to pursue whatever passions they felt towards each other. On the same token though Sawako wanted to take it slow, because honestly she had never had a true lover before, and she knew that Mugi hadn't either. She took Mugi's free hand and brought it up to her lips she kissed the back of it. Then looked her former pupil in the eyes again.

"Me too Mugi. I've loved you at least since your second year." Sawako replied. Now kissing each of Mugi's fingers.

"Maybe we should go now it's gotten too dark to stay out here." Sawako said after she finished kissing Mugi's pinky finger.

"Yeah, can we go to your apartment? My parents are out of town today, and I told our servants I would be staying at a friend's house tonight." Mugi replied in a loving voice.

Sawako said she'd like that and the new lovers then started to walk down to Sawako's car hand in hand. By this time the school was completely abandoned. Not that it mattered they didn't really care if anybody saw them or not. This was something they had both wanted to do everyday for at least the last two years. When they reached Sawako's car the bespectacled woman opened the door for her younger lover. Mugi was reluctant to let go of the other woman's hand but realized she had to. The entire drive was made with moments of comfortable silence mixed with gentle declarations of love. Anytime Sawako had to stop for a red light she would reach over and take Mugi's hand and kiss it.

They reached Sawako's apartment complex before getting out of the car Mugi leaned over to Sawako and the two kissed again. It was very much like their first kiss short but extremely sweet. A slight giggle escaped from Mugi's lips.

"What's got you giggling sweetie?" Sawako asked somehow using that term of affection sounded so right to her own ears.

"Oh, just remembering the first time me and the girls visited your apartment." Mugi answered also in a way glad that the darkness would help hide her blush.

"Yeah, I was surprised to say the least, but I'm glad it happened." She said honestly.

"Sawa-chan, do you remember what we talked about privately that day." Mugi asked wondering if the other woman did remember.

"Um…yeah…something like that is kind of hard to forget Mugi. I'm honestly still sort of surprised that you brought it up." Sawako said in reply. Knowing that she must be blushing.

"Well, since we're girlfriends now it would be okay to do that wouldn't it?" Mugi asked honestly.

Sawako cleared her throat before she answered. "Well, technically yes, but that might be a bit much for the two of us right now. I mean it's not that I don't want to try something like that with you, but you're my first lover Mugi, and I know that I'm your first lover too, so I think we need to take things slowly. I think it would be best for both of us." The bespectacled teacher answered.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, but please promise me that one day you'll try it with me." Mugi pleaded.

"I promise sweetie we will, we will." Sawako said leaning over and kissing Mugi on her forehead.

Once they got inside Sawako's apartment the two lovers embraced once again and shared several more kisses. After they broke their last kiss, Sawako told Mugi that she'd make some dinner for them. Mugi asked if she could help at all. Sawako told the blonde girl that she'd like that.

After they finished dinner they were sitting on the couch just enjoying each other's company. Neither of them could ever remember a time in their lives when they felt so happy, and so content. Even though they knew that there was so much more they could be doing they honestly felt as though just holding hands, hugging, and kissing was more than enough for now. They realized that they should take a bath soon, and though the idea of taking a bath together was quite appealing they decided that maybe they should take turns Mugi went first.

Since Mugi didn't have any change of clothes with her Sawako gave Mugi one of her night shirts to wear. When Mugi got out of the bath she walked into the living room and gently wrapped her arms around Sawako. Sawako put her hands over Mugi's.

"Mmm…I could get so used to this." Sawako said as she tiled her head up and received a kiss from Mugi.

"Yes, so could I love." Mugi answered after the kiss.

Sawako smiled when she saw her former student in her own nightshirt. "That shirt looks so good on you. I think I'll let you keep it." Sawako said causing Mugi to blush a bit and squeal with delight.

Sawako gave Mugi one final kiss before she herself took her bath. When she got into the bathroom she was shocked to see Mugi's panties in the clothes basket. They were sitting on top almost as if Mugi had put them there intentionally so Sawako would know she wasn't wearing them. A bit of a smile came to the bespectacled teacher's face. After Sawako finished her own bath she went out to the living room and sat down beside Mugi.

"Mugi, are you wearing anything under that shirt?" Sawako asked point blank.

Mugi shook her head. "No, I'm sorry Sawa-chan it's just that at home I usually sleep nude. I hope that doesn't bother you." Mugi said.

"I'm not bothered at all sweetheart, but I am just a bit surprised by that." Sawako responded.

The two lovers just sat on the couch holding each other as they watched television. They didn't want to let go of each other at all. In truth they wanted to go so much further, but at the same time they also wanted to take it as slow as they could and just enjoy the journey of this new relationship. Right now the rest of the world didn't matter they knew that sooner or later they'd have to deal with that but right now, the world outside of this apartment be damned.

"Sawa-chan have you ever slept in the same bed as another girl before" Mugi asked genuinely curious.

"A couple times but only out of necessity, so it never meant anything." Sawako replied honestly.

Mugi leaned over and started planting small kisses on Sawako's face. Telling her how much she loved her. Sawako returned the kisses. It was getting late and both were starting to feel a little tired.

"Shall we go to bed Mugi?" Sawako asked after both her and Mugi had yawned. Mugi only nodded.

Sawako scooped Mugi up off the couch. The younger girl let out a small yelp but then relaxed as she nuzzled against her lover. Before they got to the bedroom Mugi asked if would be ok if she took off the shirt she was wearing. Sawako felt all her blood rush to her face. Honestly she wanted to say yes, she wanted to see her young lover naked, and she wanted Mugi to see her naked too.

"Y…yes…I…I'd like that. I want that." The teacher replied.

When Sawako got into her bedroom she carefully put Mugi down on the bed. They both undressed and laid down next to each other. The rest of the night they could only describe as the most wonderful experience they'd ever had.

The next morning while they were having breakfast Mugi let out a small giggle.

"What's up sweetheart? What's so funny?" Sawako asked.

"I'm just wondering what the other girls would think if they knew what happened last night. I'd bet they'd be royally shocked." Mugi replied giggling again.

Sawako only nodded her head in agreement. She was pretty sure that anybody would've been shocked at the events of last night. Her old high school friends, and former Death Devil bandmates would probably flip if they knew. The boy crazy Sawako falling in love with another girl, and a former student no less. Nobody that knew Sawako would ever, in their right mind, have even considered for a second that was a possibility. Of course it was still early in their relationship, but somehow Sawako had a gut feeling that this was only the start of the rest of their lives.

"You know Mugi sooner or later we'll have to tell them, or sooner or later they'll find out somehow. Do you honestly think they'll be ok with us?" Sawako said a bit of worry in her voice.

"Somehow I think they will, they're our friends and I think that no matter what nothing will ever change that. Besides, and you have to promise to keep this a secret, because they don't want anybody to know just yet, but Yui and Nodoka have been dating since their first year." Mugi said.

"I'm surprised to hear that, but what about all that stuff between Yui and Azusa? If anything I'd have thought that they were dating." Sawako replied and added that she would keep that information secret.

"As far as Azusa goes, that's just Yui and her obsession over anything she thinks is cute." Mugi chuckled.

"Although you have admit out of everybody in the Light Music Club Azusa was Yui's best friend." Mugi added a bit more seriously.

"Yeah, those two were really close, it'll be interesting to see what's going to happen with the club next year, of course that's assuming that they can find at least one more member." Sawako said sounding almost sad, she really did enjoy being the club advisor it was a lot of fun and reminded her of her own days in the club.

Sawako and Mugi just chatted on for several more minutes. Then they decided that they would go out on their first official date. Just spend the rest of the day out on the town doing whatever fun thing they could think of. Although they were still a bit nervous about people finding out so if anybody asked them they just ran into each other coincidentally. They spent most of the day just browsing the mall, and then went out to Sawako's favorite restaurant for dinner. Sawako took Mugi home so she could pick up a change of clothes. She told the servants that she would be spending the night at her friend's house again.

They went back to Sawako's apartment, and that night pretty much followed the same pattern of the previous night. They both wished that they had been able to express the feeling they had for each other sooner, and they wished they had far more time to develop their relationship before Mugi left for college, but they made a promise to each other that whatever time they had together they would make the most of every second of it.

Ten Years Later:

Mugi and Sawako walked in the front door of Mugi's beach house. This was the first time in nearly two years that Houkago Tea Time had taken any significant time off. They had spent nearly every day either recording a new album or touring in support of it. Sawako had retired as a teacher and became Houkago Tea Time's Road Manager, Nodoka had become the band's Financial Manger. It felt good for Mugi and Sawako to finally be able to spend time together away from everybody else. The five girls were still as close as ever, but they agreed that they just needed some time to cool down, relax, recharge, and spend time with their families. Plus they all were kind of getting burnt out on living out of a suitcase and in hotels. The band had decided to take about a year or so off, after that they would just play things by ear, and see how they felt.

"This is going to so nice, a year all to ourselves, just you and me Sawa-chan." Mugi excitedly squealed as she opened the door.

"Yeah, I've been looking forward to this ever since the last show of the tour." Sawako said taking Mugi into her arms and kissing her.

"My, my somebody is impatient, can't even wait to close to the door to start making love to me, naughty Sawa-chan." Mugi teased.

Sawako laughed. Yes, she had to admit to being impatient for that, but at the same time she told Mugi that hugging and kissing her were hardly the same thing as love making. Mugi just giggled.

"Mugi you know I love you nearly more than life itself, and it's amazing that we've been together for as long as we have. I'm so glad that the other girls, and your fans have accepted our relationship. There's never been a time in my life when I've been so happy for so long. I'm just glad I was able to experience all those wonderful things with you over these past years. As your teacher, as your friend, and as your girlfriend." Sawako said.

Mugi then took Sawako into a hug and kissed her forehead.

"I love you too Sawa-chan. For these past ten or so years, you've been everything to me. I wouldn't change a second of it for anything." Mugi replied and the two kissed again.

After, that they just held each other's hands looking lovingly into each other's eyes. As of today they had nearly a year all to themselves, no outstanding commitments, no tours, no concerts, no recording dates, no rehearsals. Just the two of them, free to do nearly anything they wanted to do whenever they wanted to do it, and they planed on making the absolute most of every single second of it.

 _ **THE END.**_

 _ **END NOTES: WELL HERE IT IS MY SECOND EVER K-ON! FANFIC, THIS ONE TOOK A WHILE DUE TO MANY FACTORS MOSTLY WRITER'S BLOCK, AND THEN GOT DISTRACTED BY OTHER PROJECTS. BUT IT'S FINISHED AT LAST. I HOPE THAT YOU ENJOYED AND PLEASE DON'T FOR TO R &R PEACE OUT TILL NEXT TIME, INVID HELLCAT (1/13/06)**_


End file.
